Clinically, bone resorption in the maxillary and mandibular jaws occurs after loss of dentition. Partial edentulism affects 40% of the adult population and is estimated to increase in the next 15 years to more than 200 million individuals (Facts and Figures. 2012, American College of Prosthodontics). In such cases, the bone resorption causes the alveolar ridge to decrease in width and height with a 50% loss in bone width occurring during the first year after a tooth is lost, two-thirds of which occur in the initial 3 months (Schropp, L., et al., Int J Periodontics Restorative Dent, 2003. 23(4): p. 313-23). The result of this is that before the patient's dentition is restored with dental implants, a separate procedure is required to replace this lost bone structure. There are various surgical procedures available to graft the deficit alveolar ridge for both height and width. To do this a bone graft, commonly allograft bone powder/particulate or block is placed in the void space to provide osteoconductive/osteoinductive cues for targeted bone regeneration. Many of these procedures utilize a guided bone regenerative (GBR) membrane to maintain the bone graft in place as well as soft tissues. To date, the “ideal” GBR membrane for large defect, alveolar ridge bone grafting has yet to be developed (Bottino, M. C., et al., Dent Mater, 2012. 28(7): p. 703-21; Dimitriou, R., et al., BMC Med, 2012. 10: p. 81).
Current biomaterials used as membrane barriers in dental extractions are often difficult to handle, degrade quickly, and offer no enhanced wound regeneration which is paramount for complete and timely closure of the tissue over a bone graft. There is an urgent need for a biodegradable material that would support bone growth, promote bone and soft tissue healing, and inhibit infection. Such a material would be useful for treating injuries, conditions and disorders affecting bone and soft tissue.